


the rainbow bridge coalition

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: MatsuJun will not be out-gayed.





	the rainbow bridge coalition

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Oh no, he  _didn’t_ ,” Jun said calmly, staring in outrage at his laptop screen.

Only Sho lifted his head. “You should really stop Googling yourself.”

Nino snorted and jerked with his handheld game. “That will  _never_  happen.”

“Get this,” Jun went on, like nobody had spoken (well, nobody important  _had_  spoken, anyway). “Apparently the Internet thinks Nishikido is the gayest Johnny.”

“Aww, Jun-chan,” Aiba said comfortingly, scooting over to hug Jun around the shoulders. “Nobody is gayer than you.”

“The Internet is  _not wrong_ ,” Jun huffed. He closed his laptop and stood, addressing the room as a whole. “I have to fight for my title. This means war!”

And he left. Sho looked around at the other three, who were engrossed in their own business (actually, he was pretty sure Ohno was asleep), and frowned. “Shouldn’t we stop him?”

Aiba shrugged. “You know how competitive he is.”

“Besides,” Nino added, a smirk forming on his face. “We can make some money off of this.”

 

Jun started to rethink his master plan when he stormed into the Kanjani8 room and saw Nishikido stretched out across four people. There wasn’t even a camera, but Yoko was smacking his ass cheeks like they were bongos and Nishikido himself was braiding Subaru’s hair with sparkly red ribbons.

“Matsumoto-senpai!” they all greeted happily, but Jun honed in on the one in the middle.

“Nishikido-kun,” Jun said calmly, using his booming voice. “I require a word with you.”

Nishikido scoffed, rolled onto his back, and Jun watched in horror as Yasu poked the strip of flesh visible from where Nishikido’s shirt had ridden up. “I’m comfortable,” Nishikido said firmly. “Just talk to me here.”

“Very well.” Jun ignored the other six pairs of eyes on him as he folded his arms importantly. “You took something from me, Nishikido-kun.”

Now Nishikido’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit, is Sayako-chan seeing you, too?” He rolled his eyes and offered Jun a sympathetic look. “Sorry, man, but she’s a slut. Even Jin has had her.”

Jun wrinkles his nose. “I don’t care about some girl. I’m talking about my niche – my  _legacy_.”

“Hmm?” Nishikido asked, confused. He kind of looked like a lost puppy, or maybe he was just normally cute in that dumb, fluffy way.  _This is how he does it_ , Jun thought to himself.

“There is no possible way that you’re gayer than me,” Jun declared, stamping his foot for emphasis.

One of Nishikido’s eyebrows rose, and he grinned wide. “Is that what this is about?”

“Yes,” Jun answered. “You need to tone it down.”

“I don’t think so,” Nishikido replied, burrowing his face into Maruyama’s belly. Maruyama smiled and petted his hair. “You’re going to have to earn it back.”

Jun’s mouth twitched. “Is that a challenge, Nishikido-kun?”

“It would be an unfair one,” Nishikido said. “I’m in two boybands.”

“I’m in  _Arashi_ ,” Jun countered.

Nishikido shrugged. “I have a lot of provocative photoshoots.”

“So do I!” Jun roared.

“We have  _rangers_ ,” Yasu spoke up.

Jun eyed him next. “We have  _rainbows_.”

If this were a musical, there would have been a dance-off right about now. Instead, Jun faced off against the entirety of Kanjani8 (even Ohkura had dragged his eyes away from his snack to glare at the intruder) and slowly nodded his head.

“Challenge accepted,” Jun announced. “You’re going  _down_ , Nishikido.”

Nishikido gave him a smoldering look. “You wish.”

 

The first thing on Jun’s bullet-pointed list of war strategies was clothes shopping. This wasn’t so much a strategy as a necessity, and a rather enjoyable one at that. If there’s one thing Jun was confident in (amongst the many, many other things), it was his sense of fashion.

He didn’t really need any help, but as Kamenashi was legitimately gay, he figured some guidance wouldn’t go amiss. And was he ever right – it felt a bit like  _Queer Eye For the Straight Guy_  as Kamenashi pulled hanger after hanger off the racks with practiced ease and kept shoving Jun in the changing room.

“I feel like a disco ball,” Jun commented, and he thought that said  _worlds_  for how shiny this outfit actually was considering his usual concert attire.

Kamenashi smirked proudly at his creation from behind Jun. It would have been a bit creepy to be squished in the small changing room with him if he wasn’t used to it. There’s no such thing as  _privacy_  in Arashi.

“You’ll thank me when you have to beat the boys away with sticks,” Kamenashi said cockily.

“That’s not really my goal-” Jun started to protest, but Kamenashi was already picking at his hair. “What, is my  _hair_  not gay enough?”

“If I can be honest?” Kamenashi asked, and Jun hadn’t even nodded before he went on. “It makes you look like a frigid, unapproachable bitch.”

Jun gaped at himself in the mirror. “I am not frigid!”

“Something softer would be better,” Kamenashi advised, his voice softening as well as he draped himself over Jun’s shoulders. “Some wisps around your face, maybe. A bit of wave.”

“For the record,” Jun said, eyeing the younger idol in the mirror. “I don’t really like guys.”

“That’s a shame,” Kamenashi replied, making no effort to back off. “If you did, this would be much easier.”

Jun didn’t want to ask whether Kamenashi was referring to helping him shop for new clothes or take them off. If there’s one thing they both had in common, though, it was impeccable time management, and Kamenashi had them in and out of several stores within the hour.

“I have a meeting now,” he said apologetically as he handed over the few bags he’d been carrying. “Good luck with your image, senpai. Nishikido is a tough one to beat, particularly since he doesn’t have to try.”

“That’s not comforting,” Jun replied, but Kamenashi just flashed a smile and went on his way. Jun watched him leave, taking into account the jeans and plain T-shirt that made him look as straight as an arrow. It was always the ones you’d least suspect.

Naturally, Jun’s new wardrobe attracted some raised eyebrows and questioning looks as he purposely walked down the street to show off, head held high like usual. He may have reflected the sun at one point. And on Arashi’s next variety show filming, Nino had a  _blast_  making fun of him and claiming that he could conduct solar power for all of Tokyo with his shirt alone.

Then Nishikido left him a fashion magazine with an article tabbed. It was on shiny, reflective clothing and how the male population of Japan had rushed to adopt the trend that Arashi’s Matsumoto-kun had shamelessly sported. Apparently girls liked shiny things.

Jun banged his head against the wall as the other members of Arashi trotted in. Sho gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, but Nino just cackled and tossed him the latest Friday, where Nishikido and Kamenashi had been caught walking a little too close to each other at an obscenely late hour.

“You should have known better,” Ohno inputted, and Aiba nodded in disappointment.

Jun still made an appointment for a haircut, but he went for a straight perm instead. Just for the irony.

 

“You’re trying too hard,” Nishikido told him, this time from where he was stretched out on top of Yamapi. “Just admit defeat. It’s embarrassing to watch you fail so much.”

“Never,” Jun shot back, sounding a lot more confident than he really was. “I  _will_  beat you, even if you’re a dirty cheater who sends his boyfriend to sabotage me.”

Nishikido just laughed. “Kamenashi is not my boyfriend. I don’t tie myself down.” His eyebrows lift a bit. “Usually others do that for me.”

Jun blinked as an interesting image appeared behind his eyes, but he mentally shook it off and stood his ground. “I won’t lose to someone like you.”

“You know, senpai,” Nishikido drawled, and the way he said ‘senpai’ set Jun’s power-hungry trigger off more than usual, “we  _could_  just reign together.”

“I don’t share,” Jun hissed through his teeth as he spun on his heel. “I have somewhere better to be. Good day.”

“I like your new hair,” Nishikido called after him, and it sounded sincere enough to please Jun’s ego… and his heart.

 

The coming months were spent trying tactic after tactic, which included perfecting his strut and becoming a fine wine connoisseur (with absolutely  _no_  more “help” from Kamenashi, thank you very much), but no matter what he did, he just kept getting more popular with the girls. He’d even approached Johnny about being open to a BL movie, but Johnny had laughed him out of his office and said that he’d pick Nishikido over him.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and so he called an Emergency Arashi Meeting to present his last ditch effort to get his groove back.

“Okay, Jun-chan, I’ll cuddle with you on TV,” Aiba agreed easily, “but how is that any different than what we already do?”

“It has to look  _real_ ,” Jun insisted, folding his arms in frustration. “Let’s do a segment on being romantic or something, and we can stare into each other’s eyes for awhile.”

Aiba grinned. “Jun-chan has handsome eyes. I don’t mind this at all.”

“Isn’t this starting to get a little ridiculous?” Sho asked gently.

Jun glared at him. “With all due respect, there’s no room for your reasoning here.”

“I don’t think this has anything to do with your image anymore,” Nino accused, and Jun swallowed back his guilt. “I think this is more about Ryo-chan.”

“I refuse to be bested by my junior,” Jun scoffed. “So what.”

Nino just nodded, but the second Jun left the room, he changed the betting terms from being gayer than Nishikido to being gay  _with_ Nishikido.

 

“‘Matsumoto-kun and Aiba-kun are such close friends!'” Nino read out loud, jovially. “‘Their fanservice is totally cute and Arashi-like! Matsumoto-kun especially would make a girl so happy!'”

“ _How_  did that possibly backfire?!” Jun exclaimed, holding his head. “Since when does being in Arashi negate any and all attempts at taking back my legacy?”

Nino’s smirk was wicked. “We’re having NEWS on Shiyagare. You’re welcome.”

“… Really,” Jun replied, his expression growing to match Nino’s.

“This is your chance!” Aiba squealed. “Now you can show Ryo-chan how-”

“You can show him up,” Nino corrected. “We’ll help you.”

Ohno grunted his agreement, and Jun smiled at them all. “Thanks, guys. It really means a lot that you support me in this.”

“Anytime,” Nino said, and Jun pretended not to see the malice in his eyes.

 

> “NEWS can teach us so many things!” Aiba declared after Kato shared the secret of tying cherry stems into knots with his tongue. “Yamapi, what do you have for us?”

“I’m not good at anything,” Yamapi said seriously, and instantly Koyama refuted him.

“Pi is modest,” Nishikido announced from the far end of the row, his head resting on Masuda’s shoulder. “But what he’s the best at is kissing.”

There was a collective “Eh~!” and Nino added, “And you would know this, Ryo-chan?”

“Of course,” Nishikido replied. “I’ve seen his dramas.”

“Ah,” Yamapi said, like he’d just realized it. “I suppose I am good at that.”

“How can he give lessons on that, though, I wonder,” Ohno pondered out loud. “There aren’t any girls here to practice on.”

The audience begged to differ, and Nino added, “Sorry, we can’t kiss any of you.”

“We’ll  _definitely_  get in trouble if we do that,” said Aiba.

“I’ll volunteer,” Jun offered nonchalantly, and he caught Nishikido’s smirk of approval as the shrieks of the viewers grew deafening.

“Eh~” Yamapi said with a laugh. “Jun-kun was quick to say that just now.”

Jun shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Well then.” Yamapi stood up, and Jun followed. “First you have to take her by the shoulders, like this.”

Jun didn’t know what kind of girls Yamapi usually kissed, but his grip was rather rough for Jun’s tastes. But he kept his composure, staring at the other idol expectantly as he went through the steps like he was giving a lecture.

“When you kiss her,” Yamapi instructed, his words barely audible over the screaming girls, “you have to put  _all_  of yourself in it, like nothing else matters but you and her and this moment.”

“Got it,” Jun said, straightening in Yamapi’s hold. “Go on, then.”

He didn’t really expect Yamapi to do it. At the most, he figured Yamapi would put a hand between their mouths and demonstrate that way. But those were definitely Yamapi’s lips against his, Yamapi’s hands on his face and more passion than Jun’s  _ever_  seen from this guy flowing into this firm press of their lips together.

Jun tried not to look too shocked, but he felt the air rush into his eyes as they widened beyond his control, and Yamapi just clapped him on the shoulder as he returned to his seat. Still flustered, Jun did the same.

“Well, how was it?” Nino prodded. “Did you learn something?”

A grunt sounded from Jun without prior thought, but what he’d learned wasn’t exactly something he could share on camera. “Yamashita-kun is quite aggressive.”

Laughter rippled through the eleven of them, backed by the cheering of the audience, and Nino nudged Jun in the arm. “So, you think you could do it now?”

“Sure,” he answered. “No problem.”

“I’ll do it,” volunteered a familiar voice, and it took Jun a second to accept that it belonged to Nishikido.

Jun was on his feet again in an instant, staring down Nishikido who stood up with his hooded eyes burning with challenge. Before anybody could say anything, particularly the rather delighted Nino, Jun crossed the room and grabbed Nishikido by the face, channeling all of his competitive adrenaline into passion.

When their lips touched, Jun felt something he should  _never_  feel in front of a live studio audience, and it was enough to have him want to jump back. Like a spark, starting at his lips and surging through his body, something he hadn’t even felt with the girls he kissed. It took all of his willpower to keep from giving in to what he clearly wanted, even if he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet, and he pulled back with a smug pop of his neck.

“Not bad,” Nishikido said, still too close. “Could use some practice, though.”

Jun’s eyes narrowed into a glare, and Aiba was overcome with giggles as he urged Jun back into his seat before he could lunge at that brat.

“Hey, Jun,” Nino said, looking entirely too happy, “who’s a better kisser, Yamapi or Ryo-chan?”

“Yamapi, definitely,” Jun replied.

Yamapi beamed while Nishikido just shrugged and returned to Masuda’s shoulder. Jun pushed away a twinge of jealousy and executed his supreme acting skills for the rest of the show, clinging to the shining ray of hope that at least he may have just won the competition while at the same time making it a reality.

 

“You are  _kidding_  me,” Jun said into the phone, completely toneless from the shock.

“I wish I was,” Jin replied, heaving a sigh like he had the hardest life on the planet. “The girls here won’t stop asking me about you. They want to know if you kiss as well as you do on TV, and I’m like, how the fuck would I know?”

“I can’t believe this,” Jun hissed angrily. “The more I do, the less impact it has! I’m losing to fucking  _Nishikido_ , of all people.”

“Yeah, that’s really lame,” Jin agreed, and Jun wondered not for the first time why they were friends. “But since when do you care what people think of you, anyway? That was basically the only reason I admired you.”

Jun’s first instinct was to hang up on him, but then he actually thought about it. “It’s not just people in general,” he realized out loud.

“It’s Ryo-chan,” Jin added knowingly, and when Jun didn’t argue, he scoffed. “You’re so transparent. How the whole world doesn’t see this is beyond me.”

“It’s not…” Jun sputtered as he fought back the argument in his head. “I don’t even like guys.”

“Yeah, okay, and neither does Kame,” Jin said, and Jun narrowed his eyes at the wall like Jin could see them in California. “Look, I don’t care either way, but you need to be true to yourself. Think about what you want, and go after it. Your confidence has always been what sells for you, and as long as you have that, everything else will fall into place. Trust me.”

Jun didn’t trust Jin as far as he could throw him, but he had to admit the guy had a point. “Whatever, brat, I have to go now.”

“Tell Ryo-chan I said hi~” Jin sang as Jun hung up, and Jun gave himself a long, hard look in the mirror before he reached for his car keys.

“Now it’s really on, Nishikido.”

 

Nishikido didn’t seem surprised at all to see Jun on his doorstep despite the late hour.

“You’re in luck,” was all he said. “I actually had the night off.”

“Lucky indeed,” Jun echoed, eyeing Nishikido as he slumped against the door and definitely  _not_  looking at his lips. His enticing, pouty lips. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Nishikido stretched out his arm in a grand gesture, and Jun busied himself with unlacing his boots while feeling Nishikido’s eyes on him. As he straightened back up, he caught Ryo giving him an unimpressed look and forgot everything he’d intended to say, all of the words he’d carefully planned on the way over here.

“Let’s call off this stupid battle, yeah?” Nishikido said, his tone rather sympathetic. “There are worse things in the world than having incredible sex appeal with women.”

Jun took a deep breath, everything inside him screaming to argue his superiority, but something in those eyes made him relent. “Fine.”

“It was fun to watch you try,” Nishikido went on, dragging himself away from the door and stepping towards Jun, “but I like you better when you don’t.”

Before Jun could ask for clarification, Nishikido was back in his mouth. It was nothing like on Shiyagare and Jun didn’t bother holding back, taking Nishikido fully in his arms and grabbing onto the back of his shirt as he kissed him with everything he had, not because of Yamapi’s lesson but because that’s what he  _felt_.

Nishikido was very light and easy to guide, Jun found out as he managed to back him up against the wall. He seemed to bend however Jun moved him and it ignited his dominant bone, kissing him harder while the temperature in the entryway rose considerably.

“Senpai,” Nishikido gasped, and Jun rocked his hips sharply. “You finally got it.”

“Shut up, Nishikido,” Jun growled, shoving Nishikido’s shirt over his head and going straight for his pants. “Just shut the fuck up.”

“Only if you call me ‘Ryo’,” he replied, his voice all air and sex.

All Jun wanted to do was bend him over the couch, but his mouth was too inviting to leave. “Ryo,” he breathed between kisses, “where is your room?”

“Too far,” Nishi-  _Ryo_  answered, his hand going straight between Jun’s legs to squeeze his rock-hard erection through his pants. “Don’t be a bitch and hold me up.”

“I’ll show you a bitch,” Jun snapped as he tugged one of Ryo’s legs free of clothing and pinned him against the wall. A tube was pushed into his hands and Jun paused, feeling like he’d been punched in the face by reality at what he was about to do, with whom, and the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

“Put it on your fingers,” Ryo whispered, all teasing gone from his voice as he slides his hands up and down Jun’s torso like he was trying to touch him everywhere at once. “Then put them inside me.”

His tone was so  _dirty_  that Jun couldn’t do anything but follow directions, his brain more stimulated than ever before and by the time it caught up with his body, he’d already rubbed the lube on his fingers and was pushing them back behind Ryo’s balls.

Ryo’s kisses were hurried and breathless as he unfastened Jun’s pants and reached inside, sending a bolt of heat up Jun’s spine at the first touch to his cock. It propelled his finger right inside Ryo, who swallowed Jun’s faint groan as he rocked back against it. A firm stroke from base to tip and Jun moved faster, feeling Ryo’s body protest and stretch open at the same time.

“More,” Ryo hissed, and Jun rushed to comply. It got difficult to hold back his force, particularly with Ryo’s hand working him so well, but then he hit something deep inside Ryo that had him crying out and practically bouncing on his fingers, arching enough to fall from Jun’s mouth and Jun just latched onto his newly exposed neck instead.

“Ryo,” he groaned, and Ryo’s next noise echoed throughout the apartment. “I want you.”

Wordlessly, Ryo wrapped his legs around Jun’s waist and pulled Jun closer. There was a tap on his wrist, which had him reluctantly withdrawing his fingers that made Ryo react so favorably, but then Ryo was guiding Jun’s cock in their place and all of Jun’s air came out in one breath as he pressed inside him.

From there he was led by his instincts, his arms looped around Ryo’s thighs and lips on his neck as he thrust in and out, fucking him into his own wall and Ryo just kept moaning, becoming increasingly more high-pitched as Jun became more driven by them. They were playing off of each other, a cycle of arousal that continued until Ryo pried one of his hands away from Jun’s body and wrapped it around his cock.

“Fuck,” Jun spat, and Ryo leaned his head down to capture his lips again. This kiss was hot and desperate and now Ryo’s moans tickled Jun’s tongue, leading him to roll his hips even faster and harder as Ryo’s body tightened around him even more.

Suddenly Ryo shuddered and moaned into his mouth, warm drops dampening Jun’s shirt as he felt the power of Ryo’s orgasm through their kiss. Jun fucked him through it, his own release creeping up on him, and all it took was Ryo sucking on his tongue to bring it crashing over him.

Their kiss only broke when Jun pulled away to groan, coming so hard he lost his thought power for awhile, and when he could think again, Ryo’s lips were on his face.

“I guess we can share the title,” Jun finally gave in, and Ryo just laughed.

“I don’t share,” Ryo replied, and Jun kissed him again.

 

Jun returned to his usual clothes and behavior, Ryo kept lazing on his bandmates, and everything went back to normal.

“Did you see, did you see?” Aiba said excitedly, shoving his laptop in Jun’s face. “Look who’s back at number one!”

Jun glanced towards the rankings, saw his name above Ryo’s, and smiled smugly. “I knew it would work.”

“What would work?” Sho asked innocently, and Nino just shook his head.

Jun decided to spare him. “The  _truth_  shows brighter than any act,” he said wisely as he pulled out his phone.

He emailed the link to Ryo, along with very explicit instructions on what Jun would like him to do with his mouth in honor of his victory, and heaved a satisfying sigh.

The world was as it should be now.


End file.
